starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Эдвин Кэтмелл
Эдвин Эрл Кэтмелл ( ) — североамериканский специалист в области информатики, президент «DisneyToon Studios» (2007—2018), «Pixar» и «Walt Disney Animation Studios»Internet Movie Database — 1990.Cook Robert L., Carpenter Loren, Catmull Edwin. The Reyes image rendering architecture // ACM SIGGRAPH Computer Graphics. — 1987. — 1 августа (т. 21, № 4). — С. 95—102. — ISSN 0097-8930. — DOI:10.1145/37402.37414Michael Rubin, «Droidmaker: George Lucas and the Digital Revolution» (2005), ISBN 0-937404-67-5. Отмечен многочисленными наградами за выдающиеся достижения в области компьютерной графикиList of publications from the DBLP Bibliography ServerList of publications from Microsoft Academic Search. Ранние годы и образование Эдвин Кэтмелл родился 31 марта 1945 года в городе Паркерсберг (штат Западная Виргиния, США) . Семья принадлежала к среднему классу. Отец Кэтмелла был первым в семье, закончившим колледж. Кэтмелл любил рисовать и рано увлекся анимацией. В старших классах школы он прочитал книгу Престона Блэра «Анимация» (1948), смастерил анимационный стенд с подсветкой, с помощью которого создавал свои первые примитивные мультфильмы. Однако к окончанию школы Кэтмелл понял, что недостаточно талантлив, чтобы стать художником-аниматором, и решил заняться наукой. В 1969 году он окончил Университет Юты, получив степени в области физики и компьютерных наукCatmull, Edwin Earl (1974). A subdivision algorithm for computer display of curved surfaces (PhD thesis). University of Utah.. После окончания учебы Кэтмелл некоторое время работал в компании «Boeing» и в Нью-Йоркском технологическом институте, однако осенью 1970 года вернулся в университет и поступил в аспирантуру. thumb|240px|Эдвин Кэтмелл за работой Во время учёбы в аспирантуре под влиянием Айвена Сазерленда увлекся интерактивной компьютерной графикойA conversation with Ed Catmull и решил соединить своё увлечение наукой и анимацией, чтобы создать компьютерный анимационный фильм Innerview — Edwin Catmull. В 1972 году Эд Кэтмелл создал свой первый анимационный фильм — оцифрованную модель своей левой руки. Премьера фильма «Рука» состоялась в 1973 году на конференции по компьютерным наукам. Фрагменты «Руки» позже вошли в фильм «Мир будущего» (1976) — первый фильм с использованием трёхмерной компьютерной графики . С декабря 2011 года копия «Руки» хранится в Библиотеке Конгресса США'Silence of the Lambs', 'Bambi' and 'Forrest Gump' added to National Film Registry, New York Times: Artsbeat (27 декабря 2011). Дата обращения 28 декабря 2011.. Карьера thumb|left|240px|Отдел компьютерных исследований «Lucasfilm»: Эдвин Кэтмелл, Элви Рэй Смит и Лорен Карпентер В 1974 году Александр Шура, основатель Нью-Йоркского технологического института, пригласил Кэтмелла возглавить новую лабораторию компьютерной графики. Кэтмелл собрал группу талантливых исследователей, которые сосредоточились на использовании возможностей компьютера в области графики и анимации. В 1977 году Кэтмелл создал программу Tween для двумерной анимации. Её задачей было автоматическое заполнение промежуточных кадров между первым и последним элементом движения. Программа помогала сделать процесс более простым и дешёвым. Вскоре команда Кэтмелла переключилась на трёхмерную компьютерную графику. Их работа привлекла внимание таких голливудских мэтров, как Джордж Лукас из «Lucasfilm» и Фрэнсис Форд Коппола. В июле 1979 года Лукас создал в составе «Sprocket Systems» Отдел компьютерных исследований и разработок, которое возглавил Эд Кэтмелл . Отдел занимался изучением новых возможностей использования компьютеров для создания цифровых изображений, электронного редактирования и интерактивности путем разработки четырёх продуктов: инструмента для редактирования изображений, инструмента для редактирования звука, графической рабочей станции с высоким разрешением и лазерного принтера.The Making of The Empire Strikes Back Работая в «Lucasfilm», Кэтмелл участвовал в создании новой технологии ( ), позволяющей комбинировать изображения. Был создан «Pixar Image Computer», дающий возможность сканировать плёнку, добавлять новые спецэффекты и потом перенести результат назад на плёнку. Также была создана первая компьютерная система видеомонтажа Кэтмелл, Уоллес, 2014, с. 46.. thumb|170px|Эдвин Кэтмелл на премьере «Последнего джедая» В 1986 году компьютерное подразделение «Lucasfilm» приобрёл Стив Джобс. Новая компания получила название «Pixar», а Эд Кэтмелл стал её техническим директором. Он стал основным разработчиком «RenderMan». После приобретения «Disney» в январе 2006 года студии «Pixar» Кэтмеллу вместе с Джоном Лассетером было поручено стимулировать работу диснеевских анимационных студий. С 2007 года они возглавляли как президент и творческий директор соответственно три отдельных студии «Disney»: «Pixar», «Disney Animation» и «DisneyToon». 28 июня 2018 года последняя из них была ликвидирована, и Кэтмелл остался во главе двух оставшихся студий. За несколько дней до этого, 8 июня, было объявлено, что Джон Лассетер покинет «Walt Disney Pictures» в конце года из-за обвинений в непристойном поведенииBarnes, Brooks. Pixar co-founder to leave Disney after 'missteps', CNBC (8 июня 2018).. Награды * В 1993 году Кэтмелл получил первую награду за научные и технические достижения Академии кинематографических искусств и наук «за разработку программы RenderMan». * В 1995 году — был избран членом Ассоциации вычислительной техники. * В 1996 году получил второго «Оскара» за инновации в области Digital Image Compositing. * В 1996 и 2011 годах получил Медаль прогресса (Общество инженеров кино и телевидения) * В 2001 году Кэтмелл получил «Оскара» за выдающиеся достижения в области рендеринга на основе RenderMan студии «Pixar». * В 2006 году был награждён медалью Джона фон Неймана за вклад в компьютерную графику, моделирование, анимацию и рендеринг. * В 2009 году получил награду имени Гордона Сойера. Личная жизнь Женат на Сьюзан Андерсон Кэтмелл. Вместе с женой и детьми живёт в Сан-Франциско. Источники * *''The Making of The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Создание «Возвращения джедая»'' Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки *''Эд Кэтмелл, Эми Уоллес.'' Корпорация гениев: Как управлять командой творческих людей = Creativity, Inc. Overcoming The Unseen Forces That Stand In The Way Of True Inspiration. — М.: Альпина Паблишер, 2014. — 343 с. — ISBN 978-5-9614-4820-7. Категория:Родившиеся в 1945 году Категория:Производственный персонал «Звёздных войн»